Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to analytical applications infrastructure, and more specifically to facilitating use of techniques implemented by external library functions in process definitions of analytical applications.
Related Art
Analytical applications typically are designed for operation on complex and voluminous data, and are used for tasks in various contexts such as stock market prediction, banking applications, and weather forecasting. Accordingly, the applications require use of complex mathematical and/or statistical models and computations, as is well known in the relevant arts.
Such complex models and computations are often developed as corresponding techniques, as is also well known in the relevant art. A technique essentially implements well known statistical/mathematical computational models for generating a corresponding desired output based on provided inputs. Examples of such techniques include Linear/Logistic Regression, TimeSeries-Arima, CART, Apriori, etc.
Process definitions are often the basis for defining the underlying processing logic of analytical applications. Each process definition is at a fairly high conceptual level (compared to programming languages such as C, Java, etc.), which facilitates efficient development of models by business savvy personnel without requiring writing of code in such a programming language. SAAS, Mathworks, etc., are some of the well known frameworks that operate based on process definitions, as is well known in the relevant arts.
Libraries contain several ‘functions’ that can be readily used in development of process definitions. Typically, libraries contain many elementary utilities, including techniques, as corresponding functions, such that the utilities/techniques can be used in the context of different types of analytical applications. Techniques are developed by incorporating such functions.
There are often external libraries that contain functions implementing techniques, which would be of interest in development of various analytical applications. For example, techniques corresponding to a modern theory/framework may be expressed as corresponding functions of an external library by a third party vendor, and it may be desirable to use such techniques in analytical applications of corresponding contexts.
There is a general need to facilitate use of techniques implemented by external library functions in process definitions of analytical applications.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.